Secrets
by kittycatmeowretur
Summary: When three mysterious girls show up at camp nobody knows what to think of them and they carry power so strong that it seems glow around, they seem like normal demi-gods but the seem very goddess like too and other than the gods the only people who know are...Percy and annabeth
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Percy Jackson series or the Last Olympian series. All Right belong to Rick Riordan.

Jason's POV:

Jason woke up early today so he could get a head start on training. Jason walked over to the supply shed thinking to him self how weird it was that this place felt like home to him and that even though he was dangerously powerful and different no one had been afraid of him.

" its like they have had meet some one more powerful than me"snorted than laughed at the unlikely thought. Jason looked at all the swords and spotted none that was worthy of being used by a great warrior like him. Out the corner of his eye Jason saw the most breath taken weapon ever with a black blade that look as if it could cause anything death and a hilt that looked as if made entirely made of bone. His first though was that the sword was priceless and should never be used by anyone.

Out load jason said " then again i'm not just anyone i'm the son of jupiture, plus i was told to use whatever he wanted."

Jason went out to the training ring and set up for what he thought was going to be a long of training. He even was prepared enough to bring a water bottle, towel, and a really comfortable chair. Jason didn't waste anymore time he started swinging the sword around like the pro warrior demi-god son of jupiture he is. After what seamed like 30 minutes to jason his phone buzzed in his pocket, Jason dug in to his pocket and pulled his Iphone and read the message.

"Oh great", jason muttered , its percy

reading the message as he sat down in the wonderful chair he had found he also mange to gulp down his water bottle.

_percy; hey dude, whats up,how are you, good oh thats great. im great too now enough with the questions have you seen the totally awesome sword that looks super cool and could kicks someones but pretty fast._

_Jason: Uh, calm down i have it no be deal i wont break it i'm just trying it out_

_Percy: oh thats fantastic, wonderful , good for you now etiher give it back or do not let anything happen to it k._

As Jason was kicking some practice dummy butt like always, he seen three figures ride out of the woods on the most amazing horses he has ever seen. When the figures closed the distants between them and Jason, he noticed they were just normal demi-gods probably just returning from a quest. Then one of the three girls looked at him as if saying what are you looking at. she had dark eyes and bright red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She wore black skinny jeans, a tank top coverd in sckulls and leather tried hard not to stare as she walk over to her friend who was the most beautiful girl jason has every seen she had long blonde hair that was braided across the top of her head then pulled back into a pony tail, she had eyes that were sorta sea green like Percy's but bluer he couldn' t quite decide what colour they were, she wore skinny jeans, a pink shirt that seemed to flow around her. Next Jason's eyes moved to the next girl she had long straight black hair that was braided over her shoulder, she had amazing eletric blue eyes that made you feel like you were about to git hit by lighting, she was wearing blue skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said M-Trench ever after on it, she a black jacket over it. Jason didn't why but these girls made him want to kneel down bow to them which was weird because he was the one who deserved the bowing. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the redhead spoke. She handed her horse to her blond friend and said " take this horse whisperer " giving her friend the horse, then she turned herself to her other friend and said "come on i need your help"then pulled her by the arm towards the shed.

Moments later the blonde ran from the barn towards the shed.

Jason thought he needed a break so he sat back in his new comfy chair, closed his eyes and relaxed. Within minutes he heard the shed door burst open, the redhead marched out yelled _**Percy Jackson get your butt here now!**_ Jason saw Percy open his cabin door and slowly walked towards shed. The blonde girl ran towards Percy and threw her self in his arms a hugged and said much she missed him, Percy simply hugged than pushed her away and the he look at the redhead.

"What do you need Gracy i'm kind of busy right now" sighed Percy

"I want my sword back right now before i make who ever has it pay" shouted Gracy

"Okay, okay i'll get for you'" replied Percy. Then he started walking towards My direction. I looked down at my sword and I wondered if it really was her sword or not. Sitting back in the chair Jason quickly slide the sword under the chair , the pulled out his phone trying to look busy.

"Okay you girls go to the cabins and get ready for your meeting" Percy said

"Okay Percy but why are you trying to get rid of us" asked the blonde her magnificent eyes looking sad and hurt.

"Airen you that no matter how anyiong you three are i can't get rid of you" Percy said

" Come on we have lots to do before our ride gets here" The dark haired one said as she pulled her friends away.

"Great thinking Leeah" Percy replied excitedly. As the girls walked away the one named Gracy stop and looked at the sword under the Jason's chair, her all ready dark eyes darkend.

" Uh, what do you think your doing with my _sword_ and my _chair_" questioned Gracy

" W-well y-you see I um" Jason stuttered, Then I thought wait what am I thinking she can't hurt me I'm the most powerful demi-god ever. " I thought it looked cool and took it to train" Jason replied holding his head up high looking her directly in her dark eyes.

" Awwwwwww that's cute that you think you can touch my stuff, do it again and I will kill you no" Gracy said looking completely angry

" Why don't you just kill him now before we have to leave" Leeah suggested

"That is one of the best ideas I have herd, Leeah " Gracy said with a smirk

" Thanks " said Leeah

"Now only if queen of love, friendship, and kindness agrees with us" laughed Gracy

"Sure why not" Agreed Airen. Gracy walked into the training ring lifed her hands up in the air and the whole ground started to rumble. I watched her grab the sword and chair. As she lifted her hands darkness surounded her. Out of now where a red sports car falls from the sky distracting (thankfully) every one.

Apollo stepped out of the car and shouted,"Sissy i've missed you so much" as he ran over to Leeah and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the check.

"Apollo get a life " Leeah said while hugging him back.

" So have either of you decided to take me up on the boyfriend offer?" Apollo asked Gacy and Airen. Both girls just looked at him. " I will take that as a maybe" Apollo said.

" You better get going don't to be late" Percy said as he shoved them towards the car.

" But Percy won't you miss us" Airen asked with a laugh

" Ah no i think i'll mange it will be hard trust me but go on have fun" Percy quickly answered

"Oh percy we aren't even dressed for the meeting yet" said Leeah

"Well cant Airen take care of that" answered Percy

" Yeah I can "said Airen,.when she snapped all the girls had on beautiful white greek goddess dress and their hair looked perfect flowing around them. Gracy's hair was in big curls, Leeah's was straight and perfect, and Airen's couldn't quite decide what it was it seemed to change. Apollo open the door for them and they got into his car. Apollo also wearing greek clothing turned and waved to us the got in his and flew away.

"What was that all about" I asked

"No clue dude uh well i got to run bye"Percy replied as he jogged away from me. I sat on the ground and thought what the hades was that.

Piper's P O V:

Piper was looking out the window, watching her hunky boyfriend, Jason Grace son of Jupiter train. Piper was watching Jason walk toward his cabin, she took a look at herself in the mirror then she quickly ran after Jason. "Jason wait for me" I cried running toward him. He turned around and Said "Hey Pipes" as he put his arm around me. As we were walking and talking which equals fun with Jason, a bright light blinded us. When the light disappeared, there was Three girls wearing beautiful white dresses, they looked so perfect I thought they were new daughters of Aphrodite. They were standing in front of a red sports car talking to a man who was very gorgeous it was like he was glowing, the red head looked really mad. "Gracy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you grounded." "I didn't know Hades was going to blow up and ground you!" "Whatever Apollo" screamed the girl who must have been Gracy. Jason grabbed my hand and drug me over to the girls and Apollo. "Hey, I'm Jason, son of Jupiter and this is my girlfriend Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, we didn't properly meet this morning and it's always a pleasure meeting me" Jason held out his to the girls and I did the same while managing to say hi. I don't know why I felt so nervous around these girls and it didn't help that Apollo, the God of the sun was standing beside them wearing sunglasses and leaning against his red car. "Hi, I'm Gracy and this is Leeah and Airen" She said with a bit of aditude. Gracy had red hair which fell into place with perfect curls and her eyes were so dark it was hard to identify the color. "Hi, I'm Leeah" said the girl with black hair that was so straight and electric blue eyes that looked like they could strike you with lightning in any minute. "And I am Airen said the girl with super pretty blonde hair that was changing every second and blue eyes that had a little green they were a little similar to Percy's yet they were so different, she reminded me of Aphrodite so much yet she seemed like she didn't care about gossip or make up, a lot like myself. " Who is your godly parent or have you been claimed?" I asked. Apollo looked at the sun and climbed into his car. "I gotta go! See you girls later" and with a blinding light Apollo was gone. "Oh, we've been claimed but I don't think it's any of your business" snarled Gracy "Look it's nothing to be embarrassed, I know that's hard to hear coming from a son of the big three but all the gods are great and it's rare people are claimed by the big three because we're just to powerful" said Jason. Oh he was so modest thought piper. The girls looked at each other and laughed then the walked away. As the girls left, I tried to Identify their parents. I looked at Jason and he seemed to be doing the same thing. " I think Gracy's father is Ares because she is mean and. Looked like she wanted war, Airen could be a daughter of Athena but definitely not Aphrodite,and Leeah seemed like she could belong in the Herems cabin because she looked like she was always up to something.

Percy's POV:

As I was walking hand in hand with my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth, I spotted Gracy, Airen, and Leeah laughing and then I seen Jason and Piper standing by each other staring at the girls with puzzled looks on their faces. Annabeth looked at me and mouthed "Oh my gods" as she took off down the hill towards Jason and Piper. "Who are they" Jason questioned.

" Airen, Gracy and Leeah obviously" Percy stated

"Well I know that but who are the godly parents?" Jason demanded

I looked at Annabeth with fear. Annabeth and I were the only ones who knew the truth about the girls and I didn't want to spill their secret to this big shot!

_"_Please tell us" Piper said using her charmspeak

"Maybe they haven't been claimed and just didn't want you to know" Annabeth suggested.

"I understand why they would be scared to me if they haven't been claimed because I so powerful and since I have been claimed by the biggest of the big three" bragged Jason.

"Stop bragging Jason, I'm the son of Posiden and you don't hear me bragging!" Percy implied

"Holy mother of Hercules tell us already" Jason Screamed.

There was a large light shining and then poof on of my least favorite people appeared...Hera. She was wearing a Greek goddess dress with her long black hair flowing in the wind. "You called me" she asked Jason.

"No... Sorry Lady Hera" Jason stammered " I didn't mean to it was just an expression"

Percy jumped in to help Jason " It was like saying What the Hades, Oh my gods, Holy Zeus... Well I could go on forever but you probably get the point" Percy said

Hera thought then she said " Well I guess I thought you wanted me because I am after all the mother of Hercules even if I hate him"

I think Piper tried to stand up to Hera because she said " Yeah, we met him not that long ago and he is so mean".

Hera turned to Annabeth, "You are usually quite"

"Sorry, I was just trying to find a way to help with the problem" Annabeth states

"Speaking of the problem where are they?" Hera questioned

"Who are you looking for" Jason said, "I'm the leader of Camp Half-Blood I might be able to help."

"Sorry honey, you can't help and as much as I hate them Percy and Annabeth are in charge here." Hera said while laughing, " You are still part of my plan, all of you are and there will be a few surprises before the new quest begins"

And with that Hera was gone.

Nioc came running towards us screaming "Time to eat!" as Hazel trailed behind him.

" We're coming" I yelled back.

"Let's do this" Annabeth whispered taking my hand as we walked up to join the rest of the campers.

Leo's POV:

I walked into the dinning filled my plate with food and sat beside we were eating our meal, Chiron got up and whistled to get our attention. When we looked I saw Jason take a big breath and he looked like he seem a ghost. My eyes found where he was staring there were three girls standing beside Chiron.

"We have some new campers joing us this evening, please everyone treat these young ladies with respect." Chiron announced. "I would like to bring the camp leaders up to introduce these girls " said Chiron. When Percy and Annabeth got up to the front the look on jasons face was priceless.

"Did you really think this was your camp was yours Jason ". I laughed

" Well, uh no!" Jason blushed

"sup campers" yelled Percy. Annabeth gave him a warning look than smiled. "Okay, Okay getting to the point the redhead is Gracy daughter of Athena yeah it's shocking, but true" Percy joke. "the dark haired girl is Leeah, daughter of Apollo, so if you see him around here don't mind him." Percy said

"And lastly the blonde girl is Airen, Daughter of well you can probably Tell Alphraoditte. The blonde smacked him hard in the back as she sat down.

Leo's POV:

I walked into the dinning filled my plate with food and sat beside we were eating our meal, Chiron got up and whistled to get our attention. When we looked I saw Jason take a big breath and he looked like he seem a ghost. My eyes found where he was staring there were three girls standing beside Chiron.

"We have some new campers joing us this evening, please everyone treat these young ladies with respect." Chiron announced. "I would like to bring the camp leaders up to introduce these girls " said Chiron. When Percy and Annabeth got up to the front the look on jasons face was priceless.

"Did you really think this was your camp was yours Jason ". I laughed

" Well, uh no!" Jason blushed

"sup campers" yelled Percy. Annabeth gave him a warning look than smiled. "Okay, Okay getting to the point the redhead is Gracy daughter of Athena yeah it's shocking, but true" Percy joke. "the dark haired girl is Leeah, daughter of Apollo, so if you see him around here don't mind him." Percy said

"And lastly the blonde girl is Airen, Daughter of well you can probably Tell Alphraoditte. The blonde smacked him hard in the back as she sat down.


	2. Secret out now everything is prefect not

Airens POV

"Do you think lying is the best way to do this" I asked my best friends Leeah and Gracy

"No I don't" answered Leeah

"Why can't we just tell people that we are Goddesses" Complained Gracy

"If people found out that Airen is the daughter Posiden and Aphrodite, Gracie is the daughter of Athena and Hares, Leeah is the daughter of Hera and Zeus then it wouldn't be good" Said Annabeth as she came into the Athena Cabin, taking off her invisibility cap.

"What is the big deal?" Gracy whined, " I doubt we are the first kids to have two parents that are gods!"

"Well, we wanted to keep this a secret because right now because so much is going on! Annabeth stated, "Reyna said they were coming and if they attack, the gods won't help but you could help bring us together."

"No one will listen to me because my mom is Hera and I no she's not everyone's favorite" Leeah implied.

"We could help you guys defeat Gaea or something" I insisted.

"The prophecy says seven demi-gods and we aren't technically demi-gods" Gracy said with a smile.

Gracy's POV

I woke up and groaned as I got out of bed. I hated the idea of sharing the bathroom with all the other Athena kids, I mean I'm pretty much a goddess and should have my own bathroom. For the first time in my whole life I thought about telling the truth, or at least telling that I'm the daughter of hades instead of a Athena so I could have a less crowed cabin, plus I would be so much more comfortable sharing a cabin with my brother Nico and that Hazel kid.

"Holly hades get out of the bathroom or I will make you rot in the darkest pit in the underworld be followed and watched by the dead" I said as I pounded on the door

"okay okay clam down Gracy " Annabeth said walking out of the bathroom.

"thanks Annabeth peace out girl friend" I call to her walking in the bathroom. I put on my favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans, my M-Trench ever after shirt that I promised Leeah that I would wear today with her and Airen. Today instead of getting eating with everyone else the three of us had to eat in Chiron office so we didn't cause trouble.

"No one's trusts us and I'm tired of it " sighed Leeah

" I know what you mean" Airen agrees"

"Hey about today in training we show everyone the true us" I explain. My friends nod in agreement

Leeah's POV:

"Today is the day, I guess!" I said looking in the mirror as I put on my armor and held my sword which was a gift from the gods.

"Hey girl" Airen shouted as she took out her sword that was almost a blue colour with pink shining through it.

"Sup" Gracy asked as she examined her black sword.

"Hey guys, are you ready?" I asked with a smile on my face.

The rest of the campers ran in and started to practice. Jason came over to us with Piper and Leo,

"Hey you kids, might want to go practice with the beginners" Jason said with a smile.

"Yeah you have to be really good to fight with us" Leo announced.

"Don't feel bad, it's just we were chosen for a prophecy and you know we are experienced." Piper insisted, "Jason is so good, Percy can't beat him"

"That is true" Jason pointed out.

"Whatever" Gracy mumbled, as she walked away. Sudnly Gracy turns around and walks up to Jason

"Okay since your the "best" fighter lets fight" said Gracy

Okay but I don't want to hurt you, your just a beginner "Jason laughed The two of them walked over to the training and started to fight

" Let's go G you got this fight ".I cheered

"Yeah G" Airen cheered. After seemed like seconds Jason was on the ground and Gracy stood over top of him looking and had both swords pointed at him. I laughed and look around at the other campers most of them where laughing and others where whispering stuff like "Jason got beat by a girl" , " and he calls himself the best". I looked over at Airen I knew this probably hard for her because she is so nice and hates watching people get hurt, but he desevered he thinks that he's the best and someone needed to put him in his place. I know friend well that I also knew Airen thought it was funny. I was pulled from my thoughts when the ground beneath started to rumble and open up, all I could think was everyone is going to find out. Airen was next, a huge wave came and crashed over everyone. My turn was next, I called a huge lighting bolt and make it strike close enough to make some people scream but not close enough to hurt anyone.

"that's right the three of us aren't normal half bloods, it's not just the fact that we are related the the big "3" its that we all have two godly parents, My hades and Athena, Airen's Posiden and Aphrodite and Leeah 's Zeus and Hera." shouted Gracy. Every one just stared at us when finally Airen steped up I was hoping she would charm speak them but I knew she would she hated taking away people's free will.

"Okay I know it looks bad and your probably mad that we lied to you its just that the gods wouldn't let us and with all the craziness going on we didn't want to add on stress so the gods sent us here and told us to tell that we are daughters of which ever one of are parents is allowed to have as many children as they want, for mean Gracy that worked but for Leeah it didn't so it made sense to say Apollo because he is 1. Also the son of Zeus so it made sense 2. Because Apollo is pretty awesome he is one of our best friends. So please don't be made we didn't mean any harm and if you have any questions just ask,okay thank you " Airen said

"oh by the way she's not charm speaking you " I added. And with that we walked away we went down by the water knowing Percy and Annabeth would come and helps get through this mess.


End file.
